custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Armament
Makrakis, codenamed "Armament", is a former Dark Hunter and affiliate of the Brotherhood of Makuta in the Tomari Universe. She is considered a being of Fire and Shadow, and was codenamed "Armament" due to her heavy weaponry. History While information on Makrakis is scarcely known to Matoran, Armament began her life as a Rahi in Ta-Metru. During the gap between the Great Cataclysm and the Great Rescue, she was mutated by multiple Rhotuka Spinners from Visorak, giving her a larger and bulkier form. The same spinners also granted her sentience, making her intelligent to the same degree as a standard Toa. Realizing her potential, the Dark Hunters sought after and captured Makrakis and gave her both her name and codename. While in intense training, the newly-codenamed "Armament" showed a preference to Zamor Sphere Launchers and Kanoka Disk launchers, which were her weapons upon 'graduation' from training. "Armament"'s first missions were basic, involving bounty hunting and Kanohi gathering. During a mission to Metru Nui after its return to glory, however, she was set upon by a Makuta whom she was assigned an assassination for. During the struggle, a prototype Shadow Leech was placed on her, draining the little light she had and changing her affiliation to the Brotherhood. Her resignment led to her names being placed on the Dark Hunter's "most wanted" list. Upon becoming an affiliate of the Brotherhood, "Armament" returned to her 'original' name and was bestowed with control over shadows. While her job had changed, her work had not, as she was still used as a Bounty Hunter within the Brotherhood, instead bringing in Matoran and Toa as opposed to anyone who she was paid for. Makrakis' final mission was in Kard a Nui during the same time as the Toa Nuva's entrance; she was to capture a prototype Matoran called Kohina, who was capable of using Kanohi powers and had escaped from a special chamber in the Matoran Universe. If Kohina were to be killed, the safeguards that protected Matoran from being corrupted would be removed and the Makuta would be able to force all Matoran into submission. However, Makrakis caused Kohina to accidentally transform when her Shadow Leech left her and grabbed on to him as it sensed the light, turning him into a Shadow Leech Incubator with the power of darkness and light. At the same time, a creature designed to fight dark beings in Karda Nui known as Kraajun was awoken by Makrakis' presence, and she was forced to engage both beings in battle. The two enemies both posessed light powers that were able to overpower Makrakis, and as a consequence she was killed in the battle. Several centuries later, Makrakis was restored to life by a Great Being, though she had her light restore d and affiliation with the Brotherhood eliminated. Her restoration of light led her to join a village on an unknown part of the Matoran Universe and live alongside Matoran as a Matoran-Rahi translator, and she migrated to Bara Magna at a later point. Personality As a Rahi, Makrakis (then unnamed) held no personality, only her original instinctive behaviours. When she became a sentient being, Makrakis acquired a solitary personality, wanting to stay alone and discover herself. After being taken in by the Dark Hunters, she became more independent and dark, finding no problem killing others. Her personality remained the same until her rebirth at the hands of the Great Being, where she decided to spend her new life helping others and being kind instead of focusing on her own needs. Trivia *"Armament"'s revived form posesses an Energy Crystal on her head in her second form, the same kind found in Power Miners sets. *Her head design is loosely based on both Roodaka and Krekka's heads. Category:Characters Category:Dark Hunters